Full House TDI
by RyanReynoldsIsMine
Summary: If you love the awesome show Full House and the awesome show Total Drama Island, then you will love this story! Follow the TDI people living the life as Full House! Jesse as Duncan, Danny as Trent, Joey as Geoff, Dj as Bridgett, Stephanie as Heather, Michelle as Dawn, Becky as Courtney, and Kimmy as Izzy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Tdi characters living the Full House life! I will tell you who is who, and if you have never seen Full House, then… oh well. Jesse: Duncan, Danny: Trent, Joey: Geoff, Stephanie: Heather, DJ: Bridgett, Michelle: Dawn, Becky: Courtney, Kimmy: Izzy. Some of them aren't really in character, but I tried, Stephanie is only Heather because they are both smart and sassy. Oh yea, Pam is just gonna be… Zoey I guess.**

Trent sat on the couch holding a picture if his wife who died. Zoey Tanner. A tear fell from his eye and onto the picture. He had three daughters with her, Bridgett (she is 10), Heather (5), and his youngest, Dawn (1). He needed help to take care of them, so he called his brother in law, sister of Zoey, Duncan. He also called his best friend, Geoff.

Geoff wanted to be a comedian. He was really funny and immature. Duncan was obsessed with his hair, and Elvis. He loved to ride motorcycles and go out with girls. Trent was a clean freak, everything _has _to be clean. Bridgett is very smart, and had a very crazy and annoying best friend, Izzy. Heather was sassy and always had a good comeback. Dawn is a very sweet baby.

Trent put the picture on the table and stood up. He whipped a tear from his eye and went to the kitchen.

"Duncan, quit messing with your hair." Geoff said while holding Dawn. Duncan was looking in the mirror and smirking.

"I am going to start dinner, clean up and get the girls." Trent said while getting some spaghetti.

"Bridgett! Heather!" Duncan called. They heard a faint coming, and the two girls came running down the stairs.

"Don't mess with my stuff Heather." Bridgett said to Heather, who just rolled her eyes.

"Cheese head." Heather laughed. She put the plates on the table. Izzy opened the door.

"Oh no not her!" Duncan complained motioning towards her.

"Ya know you love me!" Izzy smiled while walking up to Bridgett. Duncan groaned out loud and stomped into the other room.

"Quit acting like a three year old!" Trent yelled after him. Duncan came back in.

"But im not acting like a three year old, im _not_!" he complained before walking away. Trent sighed, smiling while finishing the spaghetti. Everyone sat down at the table and ate their food. Most of the time, everyone but Bridgett and Dawn was glaring at Izzy, who happily ate her food.

When everyone was done, Izzy jumped up.

"Well, that was good free diner," she was patting her tummy," but I have to go now!" she said then walked out.

"Bye Izzy!" Bridgett called out.

"FINALLY!" Duncan yelled, causing everyone to look at him he simply shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. Trent put on his rubber gloves and started cleaning the dishes. Geoff and Duncan started to get ready to put Dawn to bed. Duncan and Geoff went up stairs to the bathroom with Dawn.

"Rock paper sissors. Who ever looses changes the baby, who ever wins brushes her teeth." Duncan smirked.

"Oooh you are on!" Geoff laughed as they played. Duncan slammed his fist down to scissors and Geoff had paper. Duncan leaned into his face.

"Hahahaha." He said shaking his head. Geoff glared and crossed his arms as he watched Duncan brush Dawn's teeth. Duncan gave her to Geoff and he changed him. Trent came up the stairs after cleaning. He walked into Dawns room and Geoff and Duncan were looking at her in her crib.

"Ready?" Trent said. Duncan smirked and nodded. They sang the teddy bear song to a smiling Dawn. They gave her a kiss and left her to sleep.

**Sorry it kinda sucked, it will get better when Courtney comes. Review and Favorite and Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people that read and love this! I am obsessed with Full House, Courtney will come soon. Duncan just has to date a few girls before, cuz ya know, Jesse. Thanks and review!**

Duncan woke up and ran down the stairs running his fingers in his hair.

"Hi Uncle Duncan!" Heather and Bridgett said sitting at the table with Dawn in her highchair.

"Hey munchkins, what do you want for breakfast? I gotta hurry up and make it because I have a date." He said while putting on an apron.

"Eggs!" Heather said happily.

"Pancakes!" Bridgett said elbowing Heather.

"I will just make pancakes." Duncan said getting the ingredients.

"How rude." Heather huffed out while crossing her arms. Trent came down the stairs in a good mood.

"Smells good Duncan, I cant wait for work today! I am in a good mood for work… and cleaning." Trent said as he whipped the table. Heather and Bridgett rolled their eyes. Dawn waved a little hand at Trent. Trent smiled and kissed her nose. "Good morning to you too." He said with a big smile.

The phone started to ring and Trent grabbed the phone in a hurry. "Hello." He said. Duncan started putting the pancakes on the girls plates while curiously watching Trent. "Well, I will be there in a hurry! Thank you." Trent said putting down the phone.

"Who called and said what?" Duncan asked while taking a bite.

"My boss called and said he had big news. He didn't say if it was _good _news or if it was _bad _news. Guess I will have to find out." He said while putting on his coat. Duncan smiled and waved as Trent ran out the door. Duncan finished up and washed the dishes. He ran to his room to get ready for his date.

"Geofff!" Bridgett called. Geoff came up the stairs from his room in the basement.

"Yes?" He asked while looking at Bridgett and Heather.

"Dawn needs a change. It does not smell good." Heather said pinching her nose. Geoff groaned and changed her. At the office stood a girl with shoulder length brown hair and light tan skin. She had a bright smile on her face.

"So you will be hosting the new show Wake Up San Frisico, and Trent Tanner will be co-hosting for you… and he is right there." He said as they watched Trent run right past them. "He will be back." The boss said laughing lightly. Trent ran up to them.

"There you are, excuse me miss," He said putting a hand on the womans shoulder before turning to his boss," When you said big news, did you mean bad big news, or good big news?" He asked confused.

"We got someone to take over your job."

"WHAT! That's outrageous! So that means im fired!?" Trent asked angry. He looked at the woman. "Sorry miss." He smiled apologetically then turned to the boss.

"Which is good because you will be on Wake Up San Frisico!" The boss said happily with two arms raised in the air.

"That's great! So I will be hosting me own show." He said while looking to the side dreamily. The woman tapped on his shoulder.

"Co-hosting." She said with a smile.

"Which is right, Courtney Donaldson and Trent Tanner, I want you guys to meet because you will be working together on this show!" The boss said happily as they shacked hands.

Duncan ran down the stairs and opened the door. A blonde woman came in side while smiling at him.

"Hello Lindsay." He said with a smile.

" Duncan. What a nice place." She said looking at him smiling he smirked and leaned in to kiss her. They let go.

"Have mercy." Duncan muttered while she laughed.

"Ewwwwwww!" Hether and Bridgett said watching them.

"Get out!" Duncan said while shooing them. They giggled and ran into the kitchen. Duncan rolled his eyes and kissed Lindsay. Geoff was in his room with Dawn sitting on his bed. He did some impressions of Spongebob and Dawn clapped her hands with a big smile on her face.

"Aw come on! Cut it out!" Geoff said making scissors with his hands, then pointing forward and pointing his thumb backwards. Dawn smiled. Bridgett came down the stairs with Heather hot on her heels.

"Geoff! Heather wont leave me and Izzy alone!" Bridgett said with Heather glaring at her. Geoff turned around and so did Bridgett. "IZZYY!" Bridgett yelled. Izzy ran down the stairs with a doughnut in her hand.

"That's my doughnut!" Geoff whined. Bridgett rolled her eyes and looked at Geoff. "Oh yea, Heath, stay out of Bridge's stuff." He said while picking up Dawn. He went up stairs and saw Duncan arguing with Lindsay.

"You think I wont have hair when im old?!" Duncan yelled mad.

"Well, probably not!"

"WERE OVER!" Duncan yelled while pushing her out. Geoff, Bridgett, and Heather shook their head at him. He simply shrugged and went up to his room. Trent came into the house.

"I got a promotion!" He yelled happily. Everyone cheered. "Courtney Donaldson works with me, and I invited her over for diner tomorrow." Trent said taking off his coat. Duncan popped his head around the corner.

"How old is she?" He asked smirking.

"24, and not looking for a relationship." Trent laughed as Duncan glared and left.

**Courtney will meet everyone in the next chapter! Make sure to review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Lol, right now I am watching Full House… ahh I need to quit watching that show…**

Trent stood in the kitchen cleaning a pot while humming. Duncan ran down the stairs with mousse in his hand.

"Who used all my mousse?" He asked with a hat on his hair.

"Why are you wearing a hat?" Trent asked looking at Duncans hat.

"Because my hair looks like crap without mousse!" Duncan yelled. Geoff came up behind him and took it off.

"Doesn't look that bad." Trent said. He was right, Duncan's hair was just a little puffier. Duncan glared and pointed his finger at both of them. Dawn walked into the room (She is 2 now, I just want her to talk)

"Mouse!" She said doing a little dance. She had Duncans mousse sprayed all over her face and hair. Duncan smirked and ran towards her and picked her up.

"Ya little munchkin!" He said blowing raspberries on her belly. She giggled. Heather and Bridgett walked in the room.

"I hate school!" Heather complained taking off her backpack.

"What happened?" Trent asked drying the pot.

"People kept calling me chatterbox! Am I really a chatterbox?! I don't think I am, chatterboxes talk a lot and I mean a LOT! Dad, I think you are a chatterbox, because remember that time when we were going to Disney land and you kept talking on the plane? Like over and over and the flight attendant told you to be quie-"

"Heather, stop. Well… I don't know why they call you that… but I know why they call Trent that." Duncan said smirking and looking at Trent who simply looked at him like he was stupid. Izzy came in.

"Okay Bridge, ready to do our homework?" Izzy asked her best friend.

"No not her!" Geoff complained.

"No." Dawn said while chewing her hand. Bridgett smiled and went upstairs with Izzy.

"Heath, you should do your homework to, I will be making dinner, try and get Izzy to leave before Courtney comes over." Trent said picking up Dawn. Heather went upstairs to do her homework. She went into her and Bridgetts room. They have to share a room. She walked inside and saw Izzy copying Bridgett, as usual. Heather sat down at the table and started her homework.

"What would Courtney like for dinner… hmm how about… pot roast!" Trent said to himself. Duncan walked into the kitchen and looked at Trent like he was weird.

"What?" Trent said as he got the roast out.

"You are a chatterbox, even when no one is around." Duncan smirked.

"I am not a chatterbox, I do not talk to myself either! I don't talk about myself, like you all say I do. I mean, I am handsome, and can cook a great dinner, I can also get a promotion and-" "Trent, just stop." Duncan said interrupting Trent. Trent raised both eyebrows but got back to cooking.

When the dinner was almost finished, the doorbell rang. Duncan ran to get it, right after he heard Trent say, "Don't get it, I want to." He opened the door and saw Courtney. He raised both eyebrows.

"Haavvee Mercy!" He said. She smiled. Trent ran up to the door.

"Come in Courtney." Trent said. Courtney walked in still smiling

"Hellooo." Duncan smirked. She raised both eyebrows. "My name is Duncan." He said trying to impress her.

"My name is Courtney, Trent has told me about you."

"Oh really, what did he say?" he asked curiously while smirking.

"He said he had a brother in law named Duncan." She said simply while smiling as Trent led her towards the kitchen. Duncan stood there, taking it in.

"Get out get out get out!" Heather said pushing Izzy outside. She turned around and saw Trent, Geoff, Duncan, Dawn, and Courtney staring at her. "Hello." She said smiling. Courtney walked up to her.

"Hello, my name is Courtney, and you must be Heather? Your father has told me about you." She smiled.

"What did he say? _I have a daughter named Heather?_" Duncan asked her.

"No, he has told me lots about her." She said looking at him, then turning towards Heather.

"You must really hate talking about me." Duncan told Trent while shaking his head.

"Yea, and Bridge's best friend Izzy is really annoying, she always copies Bridge's homework and eat our dinner, we all call her Gibbler. That's her last name." Heather said to Courtney who had her eyebrows raised. Bridgett came down the stairs.

"Hey Courtney! Duncan has talked lots about you!" Bridgett said walking up to Courtney.

"We haven't even met…" Courtney said looking up at Duncan who was looking away acting like he never heard them. Courtney rolled her eyes. "Duncan, I need to focus on my career right now." She said while he looked at her.

"I didn't even ask you out!" He said while throwing his arms out. Courtney lowered her eyes. "Well, maybe I was planning to…" He said looking down. She rolled her eyes.

"All right everybody, dinner is done, lets eat!" Trent said as they sat down. They ate and chat. Dawn chewed on carrots and had little tiny cut up pieces of pot roast. When they were done, everyone said bye to Courtney.

"Bye!" Heather and Bridgett said. Dawn waved at her and tried to say bye.

"See ya later alligator!" Geoff joked. Duncan and Trent shook their heads at him.

"Bye Courtney, see you at work tomorrow." Trent said hugging Courtney.

"Bye… wanna go out?" Duncan asked trying not to smirk.

"Uh, no." Courtney laughed. They hugged anyway, but Duncan wouldn't let go. "Let go." Courtney said through gritted teeth. Duncan let go and she waved and left.

"Okay world, this is the first time Uncle Duncan has been put down by a girl." Heather said holding a brush like she was on the news. Bridgett bit her nails trying not to laugh as Duncan turned around and pointed at her. They girls laughed and ran off while Duncan chased them.

**Thank you very much. Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review guys! I love you!**

Everyone was in a barn because Trent and Courtney were filming there show there for the day. Duncan had Dawn in his lap and a baby chick in his hand.

"Do you see the chicky? Can you say chicky?" he asked Dawn. She smiled and pet the chick.

"Chicky." She said smiling and petting it. Courtney was watching them and smiling with a camera in her hand.

"This is cute, let me get a picture." Courtney said kneeling down and pointing the camera at them. "Say Cheese!" she said.

"Cheese." They both said. Courtney snapped the picture. Trent walked in wearing a farmers outfit and Duncan got up. Courtney was smiling at Trent and Duncan was trying not to laugh. Trent frowned.

"It isn't funny." He said. Geoff walked in, took one look at him and laughed out loud. "Its time for the show." Trent said rolling his eyes and walking over to the camera part. Courtney stood next to him.

"Hello I am Courtney Donaldson."

"And I am Trent Tanner, and this is Wake Up San Frisisco!"

"I have a little surprise for you viewers." Courtney said and smiled. The farmer of the barn walked in with a goat and a bucket. He put the bucket under the goat.

"Whats this?" Trent asked a bit confused.

"You will be milking a goat!" Trent's eyes widened. "Its easy, here I will show you." Courtney said. She sat down on a stool and started to milk it for about a second. She got back up and raised her eyebrows.

"Uhh, I have a thing about touching goats below the waist." Courtney grabbed his elbow and pulled him on the stool. Trent looked at the camera. "Kids, don't try this at home." He said then smiled. He started to milk the goat.

"Can I get a pic of you and Dawn?" Duncan asked Courtney. Courtney smiled and held Dawn.

"So, how about we go out to dinner some night soon, say okay."

"Okay." Dawn and Courtney said to the camera. "Very sneaky." Courtney waved a finger at a smirking Duncan. Bridgett and Izzy were petting a horse. Heather walked up to them.

"Cute horse, what's his name?" she asked putting her hand on his head.

"Rocket." Bridgett said smiling at him. The farmer walked up to them.

"If your family is interested in that horse, its free. The old owner dropped it off and said give it away for free." The farmer said. Bridgetts jaw dropped.

"Zero money, no paying, free, just take it and leave?" She asked surprised.

"Yea, but it takes a hundred dollars a week to take care of it. You can own it for two weeks if you'd like and come back, tell me if you want it." Bridgett turned to Izzy.

"Did you hear that Izzy, we can ask our parents if we can keep the horse and we would be the only girls in sixth grade to own a horse!" Bridgett said excided.

"Yea, let me go home and ask my parents! Bye Bridge!" Izzy left. Bridgett walked up to Trent.

"Dad, is it okay if Izzy and I get a horse? I can take care of it for two weeks so if you can see if im responsible enough to take care of it, we will feed him and wash him and ride him!" She asked.

"Well I don't know, having a horse is a lot of responsibility."

"I just covered that."

"I don't mind if it was a parakeet, or a goldfish. Something without teeth." Bridgett sighed sadly and walked up to the farmer.

"I will take it for two weeks." She said with a smile. The farmer chuckled happily.

"Okay, but it's a big responsibility." He said while brushing the horse. He gave her the rope thingy and Bridgett happily took it.

**Sorry its so short, I have been **_**sooo**_** busy lately! So sorry, but I love you guys even though I don't know you!**


End file.
